<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Next Generation of Villains by LManorSecret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334770">The Next Generation of Villains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LManorSecret/pseuds/LManorSecret'>LManorSecret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LManorSecret/pseuds/LManorSecret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Jane Watson is desperate for work. Armin Zola is in need of women for his latest experiment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Jane Watson/Toad, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Storm (X-Men)/Blob (X-Men), Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)/Red Skull</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Next Generation of Villains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary Jane Watson was in need of money, and a place to stay. After her latest breakup with on again off again boyfriend Peter Parker, she found herself in a run of bad luck. She was jobless and seriously behind on her rent. It all seemed a little hopefully until a letter arrived in the post inviting her to a job interview.</p>
<p>She was now sat in the lobby of an old hotel. The hotel was closed a couple of years ago and work had been done to it but there was no publicity around it indicating what was being done with the building. She had no idea what job she was even interviewing for. Eventually she was escorted to an office where after taking a seat a TV screen turned on revealing the face of Armin Zola, the super villain.</p>
<p>“Good day Miss Watson”</p>
<p>“What is going on here!”</p>
<p>“A job interview. Just as my invite said”</p>
<p>“What makes you think I would be willing to come and work for you?”</p>
<p>“Miss Watson, you are financial broke. Facing eviction and have nowhere to go. The least you could do is here me out before so foolishly saying no”</p>
<p>“Fine, go on”</p>
<p>“What I am offering is a place to stay a well-paying job as well with medical included”</p>
<p>Medical sounded nice. Though MJ was lucky not to need to see doctor, currently she couldn’t afford to even if she wanted. And a place to stay was a tempting offer, it would beat the streets on New York any day. </p>
<p>“Okay I am listening”</p>
<p>“Now I must ask you to reframe from speaking again until the end of my presentation. Give me a chance to fully explain what is going on here”</p>
<p>This was going to be good MJ thought to herself. If she said no to the job and was able to escape, she could run to the Avengers and tell them all about whatever crime Zola was about to confess too. Maybe they will even let her stay at their mansion as a result until she finds herself back on her feet.</p>
<p>“I have seen the rise and fall of different generations of heroes and villains. And what struck me was the sheer randomness of it all. So many accidents, but their gene codes where forever change. And I thought to myself the offspring would have powers. Like the Fantastic Four children or the children of mutants. Parents with powers equal children with powers. Get enough children and you can raise an army. The next generation of villains”</p>
<p>Now this was getting a little crazy. MJ started eyeing the door to leave. She really wasn’t ready for this and her gut feeling had an idea of where this might be going. But either way she wanted no part in creating the next generation of villains. She was Spider-man’s ex after all, she is all team good guys.</p>
<p>“I have brought this old hotel, modified it to for my purposes but kept many of the rooms. I now have been hiring women to be willing fucked and impregnated to give birth to these future villains. Of course, to fund this, the villains have to pay for the pleasure of fucking the girls”</p>
<p>“And you think I or anyone would agree to this madness?”</p>
<p>“Why of course”</p>
<p>More screens around the room started to switch on. They were showing CCTV footage of different rooms of women having sex with men like Tombstone and Sabretooth. Then the screens change and what MJ saw next truly shocked her. Storm, a leading member of the X-men, once an actual queen, was on the screen having sex with Blob. Then the screen changed to show Kitty Pryde and Bullseye together.</p>
<p>“They couldn’t have agreed to this scheme” MJ said in shock.</p>
<p>“You can see with your own eyes that they did. I never lied to anyone who has been invited. They need to understand that once you sign up there is no leaving until after giving birth. This next one is one of my favourites”</p>
<p>Sue Storm came on screen being penetrated by The Red Skull. MJ could not believe her eyes. What would cause these heroes to leave their teams and families to be nothing other than whores for villains and willingly give birth to the next generation of villains.  There had to be something MJ was missing.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand. Sue is married, with kids. She wouldn’t just leave them!”</p>
<p>“Hero life is hard. And Reed is a neglectful man. Sure, she could have run off to Namor but to my surprise she wasn’t interested”</p>
<p>“But why join you. Betray everything they stood for?”</p>
<p>“Everyone has their own reasons. For some they simple lost the fight in them. Others they may believe that they can use the system against me to create the next generation of heroes and some are just desperate people who found the what I was offering too good to pass up not matter the final outcome”</p>
<p>MJ could understand people falling on hard times. With nowhere else to turn, an offer of a place to stay with food, medical and then to still be paid a good price to have sex with people and then give birth nine months later. MJ looked at the desk and noticed a contract and pen sat on it. Waiting for her to sign up.</p>
<p>“Why do you think I’d join?” MJ asked.</p>
<p>“At first I thought you would be desperate. But now I know better, you are curious. Seeing heroes that you looked up to, wish that you could have been trading it in for this. Well even you can do this. You could be equal to them”</p>
<p>“So, umm… how does this work. I get a room and one day a knock comes at my door and the job is on?”</p>
<p>“At the end of the day the final decision is mine. However, I do allow you a notice period to have your say on the matter. I understand that this is not what you probably wanted from life. Not the important exciting life you would have hoped for, but your life will have meaning, your contribution will help shape the future”</p>
<p>MJ looked down at the contract. She knew Peter would never approve. She thought none of the heroes but then again since some of them have signed up they had no real leg to stand on. MJ consider her options after a minute she signed the contract. She was then led out of the office to her new room. It was a large room with an ensuite bathroom. The room was very red, which worked just fine for MJ. She also couldn’t see any cameras in the room, but she knew they were there.</p>
<p>It was nearly two weeks before MJ and Zola agreed on who would be the father of her first child. Names like Green Goblin and Electro were suggested. But MJ could not pick one of Spider-man’s enemies. But eventually she agreed to a villain. Now she was just waiting, a part of her was actually excited. She had set up candles and put on silk underwear. There was a knock at the door. MJ took a deep breath and went to open the door. Stood there in a nice suit was Toad a mutant who commonly had fights with the X-men. From his long tongue, to his slightly discoloured skin and the shape of his body, made him not the most attractive on the eyes. Seeing MJ in her underwear, his mouth dropped with excitement.</p>
<p>“Face it Tiger, you just hit the jackpot” MJ smiled.</p>
<p>“Oh wow. How did I get so lucky?”</p>
<p>“You have earnt some love. Don’t you agree?”</p>
<p>Toad just nodded as he entered the room. MJ closed the door as Toad took a seat on the bed. He was clearly nervous. MJ poured two glasses of red wine handing one to him. The two cheered their glasses before taking sips.  MJ placed a hand on Toad’s inner thigh, before learning in and kissed his neck. Toad went bright red. They both out their glasses down as MJ kept slowly kissing Toad. MJ slowly undressed Toad. He was already rock hard. And she had barely started. She planted her lips on his allowing him to shove his tongue down her throat. It was long that MJ choked on how deep it was going. MJ pulled away, with a sweat smile on her face. She decided to do a little slow dance as she undressed herself. Toad shot his tongue out to tickle MJ’s breast.  MJ gentle pushed Toad to lay down on the bed and climb on top of him. She guided his cock into her pussy. She moaned instantly as it went inside of her. MJ took it slow. She moved up and down, nice, and slow. Toad’s tongue shot out wrapping around MJ massaging her large breast. MJ screamed out with moans of joy. MJ slowly picked up speed. MJ couldn’t believe, Spider-man never made her feel this good. MJ couldn’t contain herself her pussy was just so wet; it was exploding with joy. MJ kept going. Her job wasn’t done yet, and that wasn’t a problem, she enjoyed riding Toad. Toad eventually exploded a load inside of MJ. Exhausted, MJ collapsed next to Toad on the bed.</p>
<p>“How was that for you?” Toad nervously.</p>
<p>“Well Tiger, if my moans where not a clue, I loved it”</p>
<p>“I am one lucky guy to have gotten a girl like you”</p>
<p>“Tiger, after what just happened, I think I am the lucky one”</p>
<p> The two just laid there resting. MJ was planning on a second round.</p>
<p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>